


The Art of Surrender

by Ksue



Category: Broadchurch, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksue/pseuds/Ksue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah spots an over-worked, stressed out Alec at the arrivals gate while they’re both waiting for their loved ones to land. She makes it her mission to get him to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> A smutty little one-shot written for timepetals prompts over on Tumblr. Prompt was: the arrivals gate at an airport.
> 
> Also, this has very light bdsm. Which I've never written before. I think it turned out okay.

Hannah sighed as she looked up at the arrivals board. Her sister’s flight was delayed, again, and this time it looked like she would be waiting a few hours. It wasn’t worth the hassle to leave and come back again, at least not yet, so she chose a seat and pulled out her mobile. She sent a quick text to her parents telling them the flight had been delayed again, and then scrolled through some emails from her agent and her publisher. When she was finished, she put the phone away and settled in to people watch.

It was one of her favorite pastimes, to watch other people moving about their daily lives. You could learn so much about a person, just by observing them for a few moments. Her eyes skipped over a few people who were too boring to hold her interest, before landing on a tall, dark haired man. He was a bit rumpled and scruff covered his chin, but he was a bit foxy.

She watched him as he paced short lines back and forth before the board. His shoulders were bunched up high, and his jaw was clenched. She winced. He couldn’t be comfortable living his life all tied up like that.

That thought led to an interesting image in her head, of this man literally tied up beneath her, letting go of all his tensions and stress, loosening his iron grip on the world. Hannah shifted as her cheeks warmed. He wasn’t her usual type, this bloke. His eyes were too sad and he too tense, but there was something…she could just imagine the passion he would unleash if truly he let go. Plus, she hadn’t had sex in a long time. After she quit being an escort, she got so wrapped up in her books and building a different life that she felt like she never had the time.

She tried to ignore the desire that her daydream had stirred, but none of the other people waiting held her interest. Her gaze was drawn back to him time and time again.

Finally, she couldn’t stand it anymore. She had no idea if he was the type of bloke to want casual sex with a stranger, but she wanted to try. He was on his mobile, talking too softly to be heard, but his face told the story. Whoever was on the other end was aggravating him.

Hannah waited until he ended the call, and then sidled up to him. She made a show of studying the board, scanning it for her sister’s flight again and watching him out of the corner of her eye. He blew out a harsh breath and scrubbed his hand over his face. He wore his irritation like a giant warning sign.

“Girlfriend’s flight delayed?” she asked. His eyes snapped to hers, like he was surprised to find that anyone was brave enough to approach him. His brown eyes were shrewd, and Hannah felt as though he could see right through her.

“Daughter’s,” he said after a long moment, his voice low and gruff and Scottish. The sound went straight to Hannah’s core, making her tingle all over. Even if he wouldn’t be tied down, she wanted him.

“My sister is on that one,” Hannah said, pointing at the flight that was longest delayed. She could feel his gaze as it followed the line of her arm. All that passion and fire brimming just under the surface, he would be dynamite in bed. She’d learned to be a good judge of that kind of thing.

“My daughter too,” he said. He didn’t offer anything more and Hannah chewed her bottom lip. The action drew his gaze to her mouth.

“Well, since we’re both stuck here a while, can I buy you a drink?” His eye flicked back to the arrivals board, and then back to her. She glanced at his hand. No ring, so it wasn’t a wife holding him back.

Finally, he nodded.

“I’m Hannah, by the way,” she said, offering her hand. He took it, his palm rough against hers.

“Hardy. Uh, sorry, Alec.” Hannah let her fingertips caress his palm just slightly as she drew her hand away. Enough to get him focused on how it felt when she touched him.

“You a copper, or a soldier?” she asked. Alec frowned and Hannah couldn’t help but laugh. “Those are the only types of men who introduce themselves by last name.”

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips and Hannah wanted to cheer. “Detective Inspector.”

“Impressive,” she said. “Come on then, drinks on me.”

She led him a short ways down the terminal to one of the many airport bars, and chose two seats at the end, far enough from view that they had at least the illusion of privacy. Alec ordered whiskey and Hannah followed suit. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“What, a girl can’t appreciate a good whiskey?” she asked. He shrugged.

“Just never met one before.”

They chatted for a few minutes, but Alec wasn’t very engaging. Not a chatterbox, that one. He was just as tense as he’d been when she first saw him. Hannah shifted in her seat, not-so-accidentally brushing her knee against his thigh. He went absolutely still.

“You got a big case at work or something?” Hannah asked. Alec frowned into his whiskey.

“No.”

“Then why are you so tense?” She reached out slowly, giving him time to expect it, and gently rubbed her hand across the top of his shoulder. His eyes fluttered closed and his nostrils flared as he drew in a breath. Hannah smiled softly. “You should relax. It’s not good for the heart, all this stress. It’ll send you to an early grave.”

Alec chuckled and shook his head.

“What?” Hannah asked.

“Nearly already has.”

“You had a heart attack or something?” Hannah asked, prodding him along. Her plan might not work if he had a weak heart, and she didn’t want to be arrested for shagging a D.I. to death.

“Did have, yeah. Had an operation about a year back though,” he explained.

“Good as new?”

“So they tell me.”

“Then why the stress? You’ve got a new lease on life, you should be celebrating,” Hannah said. She leaned in closer, massaging his shoulder a bit. Subtle, she was not, but it seemed to be working as his eyes tracked down to her cleavage.

For a long time he didn’t answer and Hannah wondered if she had pushed too hard. She started to draw her hand away, but he sighed, his head falling forward a bit.

“I don’t know how,” he admitted in a voice so low he couldn’t have meant for her to hear. Her heart broke for him in that moment. Now instead of just wanting to shag his brains out, she desperately wanted to help him as well.

She stood from her chair, letting her breasts brush against his arm and she reached for her drink and quickly downed the rest of it.

“Come on,” she said. Alec frowned again, and she so badly wanted to wipe those frown lines away.

“What?”

“Come on. I’m going to teach you.”

“Teach me what?”

“How to relax. I’m a great teacher, never had any complaints.” Hannah preened a little and Alec chuckled, the sound warming her skin.

“I’m sure you haven’t.” His eyes were dark and he swallowed the rest of his whiskey. Hannah shivered.

When he reached for his wallet, Hannah put a hand on his arm and produced her card for the bartender. “First lesson, when you let a girl buy you a drink, you have to actually let her buy your drink.”

She signed the receipt with a flourish and then laced her fingers through Alec’s. He stared at their hands for a moment, until Hannah tugged gently.

“Come on.”

#

Hannah led him to the connecting hotel, the kind businessmen used when they had a few hours layover and needed a kip. She’d even met clients there before. They wouldn’t bat an eye.

“I don’t think we have time for…” Alec trailed off as she pulled him into the lift. Whether he did it because he didn’t want to assume or because he was uncomfortable with the idea, she didn’t know, though she was fairly certain he wouldn’t have come with her if he weren’t at least a bit intrigued.

“First step, let me worry about whether or not we have time,” Hannah said softly, leaning against the wall of the lift and pulling Alec closer by his horrible black tie. She pulled him close enough that their hips just barely brushed, and delighted at the blush that rose beneath his cheeks. Impulsively, she raised up on her toes to brush a feather light kiss across the apple of his cheek. Alec sucked in a breath.

The lift doors dinged open, and Hannah kept hold of Alec’s tie as she walked down the hall towards the room. He watched her with a bemused smirk, apparently finding it novel to be led around by a short, blonde girl.

She let go to open the door, but Alec stayed right behind her, close enough that she could just barely feel his shirt brushing against her back. She took a deep breath and tried to still her suddenly shaking fingers.

When the door finally opened, Hannah darted inside. She stood at the foot of the bed and waited for Alec to stand before her. Then ever-so-slowly, she reached up to loosen the knot of his tie.

“Is this okay?” Hannah asked, her fingers pausing on the top button of his shirt.

“Aye,” Alec said. She took her time, letting her fingers skate from one button to the next, never letting them lose contact with Alec’s chest. Next, she removed his vest top, trailing her fingernails up his torso as she went.

She studied him then, the fine smattering of hair across his upper chest, the raised tissue of his scar. She lay her palm over it.

“I’m fine,” he whispered, his own hand coming up to cover hers.

“And we’re going to make sure you stay that way,” she said.

His brown eyes were wide and fathomless. She wanted to lose herself in them. Instead, she reached up to kiss him. She meant for it to be just a peck, but the moment her lips brushed his it was like opening the floodgates. His mouth opened beneath hers, his tongue flicking out to trace the seam of her lips. His hands settled on her waist, squeezing hard as he drew her in closer.

“Not that I’m not enjoying myself,” Alec gasped as they separated. “But this isn’t exactly…relaxing.”

Hannah gave a breathless laugh, scraping her fingernails down his stomach and delighting in the way his muscles trembled. Alec’s fingers slipped beneath her top, his skin hot against hers. Meeting his eyes, she raised her arms.

They undressed each other slowly, bit by bit, pausing for kisses and soft caresses. When they were both down to their pants, Hannah forced herself to slow down.

“Get on the bed,” she said, her voice surprisingly strong. “Face down.”

Alec stared at her for a moment, trying to read what was about to happen in her eyes. Hannah let him. Finally he gave in, crawling onto the bed and pillowing his head on his arms. Hannah took a moment to appreciate the strong lines of his back and bum. She wanted to trace them with her tongue.

If he were a client, Hannah would have had massage oils on hand. But he wasn’t, and she didn’t. Instead she retrieved the complimentary lotion from the bathroom. It didn’t smell all that nice, but it would have to do.

She started with his feet, massaging the soles with a firm touch. Alec groaned into his arms, the sound fanning the flames of Hannah’s arousal. She wanted to say sod all this relaxation and control issue stuff, and just shag him rotten, but she didn’t.

She moved up to his calves, then his thighs. When she reached his low back, she climbed onto the bed, straddling his thighs for better access.

“Bloody hell you’re good at that,” Alec groaned as she reached his shoulders.

When she was finished, she stretched her body over his, pressing her breasts into his back and lacing their fingers together.

“Relaxed?” she asked, her lips brushing over the shell of his ear. She felt him shiver beneath her. Alec hummed.

“Can I turn over?” Alec mumbled. Hannah smiled, please that he already seemed to get it.

“Yes.” Alec turned himself over, catching Hannah by the knee when she tried to move off him and give him space.

“Come back here,” he said, pulling her in until she was draped over him again. He skated his hand up her thigh, over her bum, and up her back until his fingers were tangled in her hair and he was pulling her in for a kiss. Hannah moaned into his mouth as his tongue traced her teeth, shifting herself so that her center was pressed against his hard cock. She rocked once, making him gasp.

“You know…” Hannah gasped, breaking the kiss. Alec rolled them over and peppered kisses across her jaw, stopping to suckle at her earlobe. “I think you can’t relax because you’re a control freak.”

Alec chuckled. “Yes.”

“I think the only way you’re going to be able to relax is if you learn…” she gasped against as he moved down to take a nipple into his mouth, gently rolling it between his teeth before sucking hard. “To give up control.”

“How should I do that?” he mumbled into the skin of her stomach and he trailed his lips down towards her belly button. She briefly thought of waiting until he’d got her off to make her suggestion, especially as he traced a fingertip along the waistband of her knickers. Instead, she reached for his discarded tie, holding it up by one end so that it dangled before his eyes.

He stopped, eyeing the tie and then her.

“Only if you want to,” Hannah promised. Alec crawled back up her body, nipping at her skin along the way, and then kissed her so deeply it made her toes curl.

He rolled, taking her with him, and Hannah took that as his consent. She skimmed her hands up his sides, then up his arms, encouraging him to left them above his head. He went without hesitation and she quickly bound his wrists to a slat in the headboard.

“Keep your eyes closed,” Hannah whispered. She dropped a kiss over each eye as he did, then started her journey down his body. She scraped a nail over his nipple, watching his face as he drew in a slow breath. Still trying to keep control, even when he was tied to the bed.

“Let go,” she whispered, kissing a path down his stomach. “You don’t have to be in control. I want to see you. I want to hear you.”

She carefully drew his pants down, freeing his cock. It lay heavy against his stomach, long and thick, already weeping at the tip. She couldn’t wait to feel him inside of her.

Hannah took him in her hand, slowly pumping him. He moaned softly, but she could tell he wasn’t trying to hold back.

“Good,” she said. To reward him, she flicked her tongue out to taste him.

“Fuck,” Alec swore, his hips lifting off the bed. Hannah smiled.

“Yes,” she encouraged. She enveloped him in her mouth, quickly taking as much of him as she could. She was a bit out of practice, and he was slightly large than most, but she still managed to draw a strangled shout from Alec.

She worked him slowly, easing off when he seemed too close. She fondled his balls as she sucked him, then moved slightly back, massaging him gently.

“Fuck, Hannah!” Alec shouted, straining against the bonds. Hannah hummed around his shaft and then released him.

“I want to feel you,” she said, looking up at his face. She was pleased to see that his eyes were still closed. She crawled off the bed and rooted in her purse for a rubber.

She didn’t have the patience to do anything other than quickly roll it on. She had to force herself to go slowly when she finally sank down onto him. He stretched and filled her, and Hannah wanted to sob at the feeling of it.

“Oh God,” she moaned. She paused, certain she would come the instant she started to move. “Open your eyes.”

Immediately his eyes flew open, first locking on hers and then skimming down her body to where they were joined.

“God you’re beautiful,” he said, his breath coming in short pants. Hannah braced her hands on his chest and rocked forward, making them both moan. She wished his hands were free to touch her, but she didn’t untie him.

“Oh fuck,” Hannah gasped as she shifted so that he hit just the right spot inside her. “Watch me. Don’t come.”

She sat up, one hand reaching up to cup her breast as the other drifted down to her clit. She closed her eyes, imagining that her hands were his, as she fucked herself on his cock. She tugged at her nipple, feeling it all the way to her core, and gasped when it made her clit throb.

Alec arched beneath her, trying to thrust, but without the leverage of his hands he couldn’t quite manage it.

“Shh,” Hannah soothed, grinding down hard. He grunted, his eyes still riveted to her face.

“I want…” Alec gasped.

“What?”

“To touch you.”

Hannah wanted that too, badly. She didn’t know if this exercise had helped him, but she was past caring. She reached up to untie his hands, crying out as he caught a nipple between his teeth.

The moment his hands were free, they were everywhere; in her hair, on her breasts, her bum, her clit. He held her tightly to him as he rolled on top of her, in control once more.

“Fuck, I can’t,” he growled, one hand clenching around her hip as he started to thrust wildly. Hannah keened beneath him, feeling that burning in her veins, racing quickly towards orgasm.

“Don’t,” she demanded. She wasn’t sure if she meant don’t come, or don’t hold back, but he made the choice for her. He rubbed hard at her clit as he thrust unevenly, until she came apart beneath him, shouting her release. He chased her orgasm with his own, thrusting once, twice, and then holding himself inside her as he shuddered and collapsed.

“Fuck,” he breathed. Hannah could feel his heart beating hard against her chest. She smiled as she combed her fingers through his damp hair. She’d known from the moment she saw him that his passion would be explosive, and she hadn’t been disappointed.

Alec peppered kisses over her neck and face as he caught his breath, then rolled off her and got up to dispose of the condom. Hannah watched his perfect bum as he sauntered into the en-suite. When he returned, there was an easy smile gracing his face. Hannah stretched, arching up like a cat, and Alec took the opportunity to trace his finger from the hollow of her throat down to her belly button. Hannah wished they could spend the rest of the day locked in that room.

She already wanted him again.

#

They didn’t manage a second round, but they did exchange phone numbers. Then they strolled back to the arrivals gate, hand in hand. They separated wordlessly when they reached it, waiting a short distance apart for their weary travelers.

His daughter was first off the plane. Hannah spotted her right away; she looked just like her father. He greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“You been on vacation too, Da?” she asked. Hannah spotted her sister making her way over and waved while she eavesdropped.

“No, just working. Why?”

“You look…relaxed. It suits you,” she said. Hannah couldn’t help but glance over at Alec. She tried hard to hide her smirk, but she couldn’t quite manage it. Alec met her gaze and she could see he was fighting a smile too.

“Han?” Jackie waves her hand in front of Hannah’s eyes, drawing her attention away from Alec. “Who’s that?”

“Dunno,” Hannah said, resisting the urge to glance at him again. “How was the flight?”

As they left the gate, Hannah spared one more glance at Alec and winked. She couldn’t wait for him to call.


End file.
